


The Harsh Bite of Depression

by radboyethan (skylarlazuli)



Series: Poetry [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Poetry, freeform poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarlazuli/pseuds/radboyethan
Summary: A poem about how my depression and other life circumstances make me feel.
Series: Poetry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629598





	The Harsh Bite of Depression

2/9/20, 10:38 PM  
I sit at the edge of the bridge  
My thoughts wandering and wavering  
Unsure if I should jump or if I should stay  
I feel my whole body shiver  
At the harsh bite of the wind  
My thoughts are consuming me  
But at the same time nothing is there  
My life is like an hourglass  
I’m on a time limit, only have so much time  
To find out who I am and what I want to be  
To discover what makes me happy  
My mind begins to wander towards  
The bridge again, as if I was suddenly reminded  
Of its existence and the fact that  
I could just jump into the harsh bitter water  
All of my thoughts would be focused  
On breathing, nothing else  
Focused on staying alive  
When I know all I want to do  
Is be rid of this world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback, let me know.


End file.
